fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 014
Floral Hurricane vs. Void Malice II is the tenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary The Second Duel Claire and Neil continue their Turbo Duel with Neil forced to play a bit defensively because Claire cleared his field. However, Claire must break through "U.A. Goalkeeper's" defenses in order to reach Neil. The girls of Floral Hurricane don't mind, however, as Claire never actually needs to battle to win. Claire begins her turn and Normal Summons "Solar Flare Dragon," a very generic but staple FIRE monster in any burn Deck. For formalities, Claire explains her Pyro monster's effect to deal Neil 500 damage during each of her End Phases. In addition, so long as she possesses another Pyro-Type monster such as "Hellfire of Dianthus" then Neil cannot attack it. Reeona exclaims that if Claire can get another one of her Solar Flare Dragons on the field, she'll have an attack lock. Claire exclaims that she's not finished. She activates Continuous Trap: "Doom Petal Countdown" which allows Claire to banish a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard during each End Phase to inflict 300 damage to her opponent. In addition, this card gains a petal counter. Claire enters her End Phase and her cards take effect. Solar Flare Dragon sends a fire stream to burn through 500 of Neil's Life Points. Then, Doom Petal Countdown banishes "Pixe of the Early Light" from the Graveyard to sends a flurry of red and purple petals to incinerate 300 more of Neil's Life Points. Neil calls Claire feisty. Upon the end of Claire's turn, Neil's turn begins, and he draws one card. Search for Allison At Arthur's word, Officer Crawford sends his forces to Xavier's apartment, but when they arrive, breaking down the door from impatience, Xavier is clearly not their. The officers report that Xavier's home is empty of people. Arthur swears and Officer Crawford states that the fact they cannot find Xavier at this moment, points more suspicions toward him. Arthur asks where his father would be. The officer's men do a cross search and pinpoint Xavier's father at the Blackwing Auto Shop because he is the owner. Arthur gives the order to find the man the immediately. At the museum, Natasha calms down her twin sons and Arthur steps out relaying the little he knows about the situation. Natasha, barely holding herself together demands that Arthur find their daughter immediately. Arthur says he's trying but he's caught in a web of Allison's lies and secrets. Arthur then informs Natasha about Allison's injury. Natasha relents and explains that she knew. Arthur says that Allison told him that she had no idea. Natasha says that she had been covering for Allison for a while because she knew that Arthur would not let her be in the Action Duel Tournament if he knew she was injured. Arthur asks if Allison told her how she received the injury, and Natasha says that Allison got it during practice, and she was vouched by TJ. The two are suddenly illuminated and they see TJ repeatedly calling Allison's phone. Arthur steps his way toward TJ and wants to see the boy. Anthony comes by and sees Arthur upset and asks what the mayor could want with his son. Arthur says that TJ and Allison are best friends. If Allison has some sort of secret that she'd tell TJ. Anthony knows Arthur has a point an asks TJ if he knows anything, and the boy looks down. The Turbo Duel Allison feels her phone vibrating and notices that she has missed three calls from TJ, but the last one is a text reading that Allison's father thinks she has been kidnapped. Allison is terrified by this prospect and Kai, seeing Allison's face, asks her what's wrong and Allison pushes it to the side, saying that everything is fine. Neil begins his turn by activating "Speed Spell - Angel Baton," drawing two cards and discarding one. He then sets one of the two cards his drew, leaving Claire wondering if Neil discarded "U.A. Midfielder." She notes that such a move comes with a risk as he'll have nothing prepared if she destroys "Goalkeeper." Neil ends his turn and Claire draws. She then realizes that she doesn't have a card in her Deck to actually defeat her opponent's monsters as she runs a Burn Deck. She estimates that Neil picked up on this and knows his monsters might be safe even if his Life Points are not. Claire doesn't know if Neil has thought that far ahead, but seeing how he easily beat Aamira, that guess would not be beyond her. Claire decides to test the waters and simply sets a monster with Meadow disappointed that Claire was unable to draw Solar Flare Dragon as she needed. However, Reeona says Claire is now transitioning into her End Phase, and her blazing cards will now take effect. Neil's teammates say that won't work this time. They repeat Neil's strategy of blazing offense during his turn and incredible defenses during his opponent's turn, and defenses incorporate more than simply protecting one's monsters. Julia make a "che" sound, saying that Neil must have a plan. Claire re-explains her cards' effects and to fuel "Doom Petal Countdown," she will banish "Samsara Lotus" from her Graveyard. Solar Flare Dragon releases powerful flames that coat the petals of Doom Petal Countdown that intend to burn through 800 of Neil's Life Points. Before the fiery petals reach him, Neil activates his Continuous Trap: "Battleguard Stomp," which prevents him from taking effect damage so long as he controls a Warrior-Type monster, such as his Goalkeeper. Allison grips her face is devastation as it seems that Claire won't be able to defeat Neil either. The stomp of Neil's Trap destroys the petals but the flames wrap around Neil's Deck. Claire wants to know what's going on, and Neil explain that each time a monster would inflict damage to him, "Battleguard Stomp" also allows Neil to draw one card. Unlike Doom Petal Countdown, Claire cannot just "turn off" "Solar Flare Dragon's" abilities. Neil draws his two cards and then draws another when he begins his turn. Watching, Allison doesn't know if she's even half the duelist Neil is. She says that if Neil is second to Xavier that means Xavier is simply on a different Level. Allison says she could have defeated Xavier in a Ground Duel, but a Turbo Duel is an entirely different scenario. Allison worries that they might actually lose. Neil begins his turn by Tributing "Goalkeeper" to Floral Hurricane's surprise Claire questions why Neil would release a monster with such amazing defenses when she knows his U.A. monsters can simply return to his hand. Neil reminds Claire of his strategy of brutal offense during his turn and unstoppable defenses during his opponent's turn. He says that he's going back on the offensive by Normal Summoning "U.A. Rival Rebounder." Neil says that this monster's effect only triggers when it is Normal Summoned. Neil says that he's bringing back "Dreadnaught Rebounder" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Claire gives a sarcastic "great," not wanting to deal with that monster a second time. Neil orders "Rival Rebounder" to attack "Hellfire Diantuhus" despite the ATK disparity. Claire wants to know what game Neil is playing. Neil activates his second Continuous Trap: "U.A. Penalty Box," which activates when a "U.A." monster attacks another monster. The opposing monster is then banished until Claire's second Standby Phase until after this card revolves. Luckily for Claire, Neil adds, a replay does not occur for him. Neil's trap generates two referees who remove Dianthus from the field and place her in a penalty box. Neil then has Dreadnaught attack and destroy Dolar Flare Dragon, who Claire left in Attack Position, thingking her monster was safe. Claire takes 1000 as damage and Dreadnaught Dunker destroys Claire's remaining facedown monster with its effect. This, Neil has cleared Claire's field and slightly brags. Claire exclaims that he did not. She reveals that the monster Neil destroyed was Seed of the Wildfire, which Allison says is like the big sister of "Seed of Flame." From the ashes of "Seed of the Wildfire's" destruction, Claire Special Summons "Lonefire Blossom" from her Deck in Defense Position. Upon seeing the monster, Xavier phones Neil to be careful as Lonefire Blossom will allow Claire to summon her Flower Princess. Neil explains that he has a plan and he ends his turn. Claire draws and her SPC increases to 11. Claire takes a deep breath and removes 10 of them to destroy "U.A. Penalty Box;" Neil taunts saying that Dianthus will be imprisoned in banishment if she does that and Claire says that's a risk she's going to have to make, and the referees of the trap are destroyed though Dianthus is still imprisoned. Claire continues her turn by summoning "Gigantic Cephalotus" in Attack Position, which Neil notes is not a FIRE monster. Claire then uses Lonefire Blossom's effect to tribute itself, represented by self-explosion, to have Claire Special Summon "Marina, Princess of Sunflowers" from her Deck in Attack Position. Marina emerges from the ashed with 2800 ATK. Gigantic Cephalotus attacks "Rival Rebounder" but Neil is not surprised considering his did the same last turn. In this battle, however, Claire's monster is destroyed and she takes damage. The girls of Floral Hurricane know what's about to happen next and Claire elaborates on Marina's ability to destroy a card on the field if exactly one of her Plant-Type monsters is destroyed. Marina's Sunflower opens to release a barrage of fiery seeds, destroying "Battleguard Stomp," Claire saying "Dreadnaughter Dunker" is no threat to her. "Marina" then wages its attack on "Rival Rebounder" as Claire has no intention of allowing Niel to return the card to his hand and reuse its effects. Claire sets one card and uses "Doom Petal Countdown" to gain a third counter by banishing "Whimsical Dryad" from her Graveyard to inflict Neil with 300 as damage. Claire's Defeat Neil is left with 950 Life Points and soon Claire will be able to burn through all of them. Neil draws and plays "Speed Spell - The Warrior Returning Alive" to get "Rival Rebounder" back to his hand from the Graveyard to Claire's ire. Neil explains that when he activated "Perfect Ace's" effect that allowed him to discard one card to negate Aamira's "Mirror Mail.' Claire says that she does, and Neil says that "Rival Rebounder" gets to bring that card back. Neil sacrifices "Dreadnaught Dunker" to Special Summon the monster is "U.A. Playmaker," who carries 2600 ATK. Claire remains silent and Neil questions why she doesn't comment on his monster's less ATK. Claire promises that she's more of a mature duelist than to question every single step her opponent makes as if it has no purpose. Neil explains that "Playmaker" is actually his ace monster and now she's see his effects. Neil has Rival Rebounder attack Marina. During the attack, Neil uses Playmaker's effect to reduce its ATK by 800 to increase "Rival Rebounder's" ATK by the same amount. "Playmaker" passes Rival Rebounder a football as both monsters glow with Rival Rebounder playing with 3000 ATK. Claire counters with her Trap Card "Plant Food Chain," which equips to "Marina." Lustrous golden-green vines wrap around "Marina," increasing her ATK by 500 to defeat "Rival Rebounder." The Kai, Meadow, and Emon cheer but Allison asks if "Playmaker" can use that effect more than once per turn. One of the players from "Void Malice" comments that Allison is spot on with her question. Neil reveals that he can use "Rival Rebounder's" effect again. "Playmaker" passes "Rival Rebounder" an even bigger football, increasing its ATK to 3800. "Rival Rebounder" destroys "Marina" and Claire takes 500 as damage. "Playmaker" still has a direct attack set for Claire and Neil chains the attack with "Speed Spell - Speed Energy," reducing his SPC by 1 to increase "Playmaker's" ATK by 1800, allowing the monster to boast 2800 for the rest of the turn. Claire is in disbelief as Playmaker charges right into her Duel Runner, depleting the rest of her Life Points. Neil smirks confidently as he races past his defeated opponent. Neil explains that "Playmaker's" ATK returns to 1000 during the End Phase. The two then pull up to their teammates' stops after effectively mapping the outskirts of the city with their runners. Julia remains silent as Claire gives her Doom Petal Countdown to Allison. Neil asks Allison if she thinks that she can defeat three opponents in a row. Allison looks as Xavier and says that if she wants to keep her secrets then she has too. Claire apologizes to Allison, but Allison ignores her with an "it's fine" while she walks toward Xavier. Xavier asks "The Lily" what she wants. Allison explains that she's tired of playing this stupid game. Allison unzips her Riding Suit and removes it to reveal her flawless legs and her white dress with a red ribbon lace. Floral Hurricane asks what she's doing. Allison calmly removes her helmet to reveal her face and Xavier confidently says that he knew it was her. Void Malice is shocked that Allison Kingsbury, the mayor's daughter is the second in command of Floral Hurricane. Neil laughs a little wondering if this means that she and her team are forfeiting. Allison says "of course not;" but she says this entire farce was for Xavier to reach her. Aamira asks who Xavier is, and Allison tells Xavier to remove that helmet of his. Xavier says that they haven't lost so he will do no such thing. Allison promptly aims a roundhouse kick at Xavier's head, but Xavier, just as before catches it. Xaiver moves to taunt Allison, but Allison uses Xavier's weight to prop her up and land a knee kick right at Xavier's face. Jordan and Chris are astonished and Chris cannot help but laugh a little. Jordan says that Allison could never be Alexi as she would never attack anyone in such a manor. Chris, however, says that girl has more fighting spirit that most people that he's met. The force of Allison's attack shatters the plastic covering around Xavier's face and knocks the older boy to the ground. Void Malice quickly becomes militant, but Xavier calls them off. Xavier gets up commenting that Allison's attack kind of hurt. The front of Xavier's helmet shatters and he is forced to remove it. Xavier asks Allison if they want to just skip this and go to the main event of their Turbo Duel. Allison says no, and exclaims that she will be beating all three of them. Xavier is not surprised and wonders if Allison has the skill to back up that claim. Allison says that she simply has to duel perfectly. Allison puts her helmet back on but adds that she won't be riding with her jump suit. Allison also says that Xavier has a reason for poking into her life so much, but she doesn't know the reason entirely as she doesn't know why he's so pressed to learn about the Hope Diamond Dragon. But she says that they can still talk about it when it's there time to duel. Neil mounts his runner and comments that Allison is pretty confident. Allison doesn't say another word; she and Neil then take off. Watching, Jordan says "finally;" as he will see the totality of Allison's dueling ability if she wants to win. Jordan then says he agrees with Chris when he says they need Neil on his side. Allison draws her five cards and Doom Petal Countdown emerges on her field as well as Aamira's remaining Trap Card. Allison is asked by Neil is she's ready. Allison faced with the prospect of defeating three opponents accelerated, telling Neil "let's go." TJ's Interrogation TJ tells the mayor and Officer Crawford that he and Allison had been drifting apart for some reason since eighth grade, but they are still best friends. Arthur asks what that has to do with anything. TJ says that Allison used to tell him all of her secrets, obviously if they are not girl related, but recently Allison has been going about with a secret that she mentions but refuses to discuss. Arthur asks what secret. TJ says he did not notice anything until she defeated him in a duel and when she saw Allison moving during her Action Duel with Xavier. Officer Crawford mentions that TJ's story aligns with Harrison's. Arthur asks TJ how often he and Allison text each other. At that moment, Crawford, embarrassed he did think of such earlier, has his men track down Allison's cell phone and read her text messages, but wants to keep listening to TJ's answers. TJ explains that, respecting Allison's privacy, he did not pry into her affairs because it was not his business. Arthur asks if he would know anything about someone wanting to take Allison. In a small flashback, TJ recalls Allison's words to tell the truth but cover for her if he can. Arthur mentions that Allison said that she wanted to spend the day with TJ and asks if they were planning to do something that would give them a hint as to where she could have been taken. TJ truthfully says no, but covering for Allison as promised, he refers the mayor to earlier on the afternoon when he and Allison left to get coffee. TJ tells the mayor that Allison mentioned that her secret is coming to bite her or something. He says that Allison knew she was going to be kidnapped. Arthur yells at TJ for more and Officer Crawford must keep the mayor in his chair. TJ admits he does not the know the details, but Allison said that there would be some sort of diversion and that people would come and take her during the diversion, which Crawford pieces together was the brownout and the hacker who caused it. Arthur asks TJ if he thinks Xavier might be involved in this. TJ is truthfully perplexed but he recalls the day Allison had a saran wrap of ice around her shoulder. TJ says that on that day, Allison was struggling to move her arm, so he took her bag and re-instigated their trend of walking home together again. But before they could go, Xavier stormed down the hallway and grabbed Allison by the shoulder and locked her against the wall. Arthur is floored and Crawford asks if Xavier had assaulted Allison. Fighting himself, TJ said from the looks of it "yes." Even more now, Arthur wants the boy found. Crawford asks if there was anything else. TJ tells him that during the encounter, Xavier was asking Allison a bunch of questions about being somewhere the previous night, but Allison did not answer. TJ says that he then pulled Xavier away from Allison and knocked him to the ground. Xavier was then about to attack him, but Harrison saw it and stopped all of the conflict. Arthur thanks TJ for being there for Allison. Crawford, however, wants to analyze the part where Xavier was questioning Allison about being somewhere last night. Arthur doesn't understand. Officer Crawford explains that as a police officer it is his duty to analyze the facts and interrogations and look to all possibilities, not dismissing a single one even if it seems implausible. Crawford speculates that Allison and the previous hacker could be connected. Arthur asks how so. Crawford says that he had the mayor's home security system wired and therefore he has analysed the structure of the home. He knows that each bedroom as a window. Crawford speculates that Allison could jump from the second floor window and be sneaking out of the house then coming back and climbing up there somehow before the night ends. Before Arthur could question further, the officer says that the hacker could have been hacking the security system to facilitate Allison escaping in the night, which is why nothing goes off. Arthur says that Allison could not jump from the second floor, but the officer says that she could. He refers the mayor back to the footage of Allison's Action Duels that demonstrate Allison being excellently coordinated and acrobatic, even one scene showing her fearlessly jumping from the second floor of a Field Spell's castle. Officer Crawford says that this secret could be anything, but guesses that Allison has been sneaking out of the house for a long time, shell-shocking the mayor. One of Crawford's officers then comes in an explains that they cannot lock onto Allison's cell phone as someone has disconnected its signal. Featured Duel: Claire Bow vs. Neil Marchal *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Claire has 4000 Life Points, 6 SPC, three cards in her hand, controls "Hellfire Dianthus" (2600/200) in Attack Position and two facedown cards. Neil has 2650 Life Points, 4 SPC, one card in his hand, controls "U.A. Goalkeeper" (1000/2800) in Defense Position, and one set card. Turn 7: Claire (Claire SPC: 7; Neil SPC: 5). Claire Normal Summons "Solar Flare Dragon" (1500/1000), who cannot be attacked so long as Claire controls another Pyro-Type monster. Claire activates Continuous Trap: "Doom Petal Countdown." During the End Phase, "Doom Petal Countdown" allows Claire can banish a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard to inflict 300 to Niel as damage, and Claire banishes "Pixie of the Early Light" (Neil 2650 > 2350); "Doom Petal Countdown" gains its first counter (0 > 1). In addition, "Solar Flare Dragon" inflicts 500 to Niel as damage (Niel 2350 > 1850). Turn 8: Neil (Claire SPC: 8; Neil SPC: 6). Neil activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton," drawing two cards and discarding one. He sets one card. Turn 9: Claire (Claire SPC: 9; Neil SPC: 7). Claire sets one monster. During the End Phase, "Doom Petal Countdown" allows Claire can banish a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard to inflict 300 to Neil as damage, and Claire banishes "Samsara Lotus;" Neil activates Continuous Trap: "Battleguard Stomp," which negates all effect damage Neil would take so long as he controls a Warrior-Type monster. In addition, each time he would take effect damage from a monster card, he can draw one card. During the End Phase, "Solar Flare Dragon" inflicts damage to Neil, which "Battleguard Stomp" negates and he can draw one card. Turn 10: Neil (Claire SPC: 10; Neil SPC: 8). Neil Tributes "Goalkeeper" to Normal Summon "U.A. Rival Rebounder" (2200/2300). Because "Rival Rebounder" was Normal Summoned, Niel can Special Summon a "U.A." monster from his hand or Graveyard, and he Special Summons "U.A. Dreadnaught Dunker" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2500/1800). "U.A. Rival Rebounder" attacks "Hellfire Dianthus;" Neil chains his attack by activating Continuous Trap: "U.A. Penalty Box", which changes banishes "Dianthus" until Claire's second Standby Phase. Without another Pyro-Type monster on the field, "Solar Flare Dragon" is susceptible to attacks. "Dunker" attacks and destroys "Solar Flare Dragon" (Claire 4000 > 3000). Having inflicted damage, "Dunker" allows Niel to destroy a card on the field and he has Claire's facedown monster destroyed. Claire's set monster is revealed to be "Seed of the Wildfire" (1700/500) and it allows Claire to Special Summon "Lonefire Blossom" from her Deck in Defense Position (500/1400). Turn 11: Claire (Claire SPC: 11; Neil SPC: 9). Claire activates the effect of "Speed World 2," removing 10 SPC (Claire SPC: 11 > 1) to destroy "Battleguard Stomp." Claire Normal Summons "Gigantic Cephalotus" (1850/700). Claire uses "Lonefire Blossom's" effect to tribute itself to allow Claire to Special Summon "Marina, Princess of Sunflowers" (2800/1600). "Gigantic Cephalotus" attacks "Rival Rebounder;" the attack fails and "Gigantic Cephalotus" is destroyed (Claire 3000 > 2650). "Marina's" effect allows Claire to destroy a card on the field because only one Plant-Type monster was destroyed, and Claire has "U.A. Penalty Box" destroyed. "Marina" attacks and destroys "Rival Rebounder" (Niel 1850 > 1250). Claire sets one card. During the End Phase, Claire uses "Doom Petal Countdown's" effect to banish "Whimsical Dryad" from her Graveyard to inflict 300 to Neil as damage (Niel 1250 > 950). Turn 12: Neil (Claire SPC: 2; Neil SPC: 10). Neil activates "Speed Spell - The Warrior Returning Alive," retrieving "Rival Rebounder" from his Graveyard. Neil Tributes "Dreadnaught Dunker" to Normal Summon "U.A. Rival Rebounder." Because "Rival Rebounder" was Normal Summoned, Niel can Special Summon a "U.A." monster from his hand or Graveyard, and he Special Summons "U.A. Playmaker" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2600/2000). "U.A. Rival Rebounder" attacks "Marina;" Niel chains his attack by activating "U.A. Playmaker's" effect, which decreases its ATK by 800 permanently (2600 > 1800) to increase the ATK of "Rival Rebounder" by 800 permanently (2200 > 3000). Claire activates Continuous Trap: "Plant Food Chain," which equips to Marina and increases its ATK by 500 (2800 > 3300). Neil activates "Playmaker's" effect again, reducing its ATK by 800 to increase "Rival Rebounder's" ATK by 800 ("Playmaker:" 1800 > 1000; "Rival Rebounder" 3000 > 3000) "Rival Rebounder" destroys "Marina," which also destroys "Plant Food Chain" (Claire 2650 > 2150). "Playmaker" attacks directly and Niel activates Quick-Play Spell: "Speed Spell - Speed Energy," reducing his SPC by 1 (SPC 10 > 9) to increase "Playmaker's" ATK by 200 for each of his remaining SPC ("Playmaker:" 1000 > 2800) (Claire 2150 > 0). Neil wins. Due to the survival match rules of the Turbo Duel, it immediately becomes the End Phase. During the End Phase, "Playmaker's" ATK returns to 1000. Allison then takes over for Team Hurricane with 4000 Life Points, 2 SPC, and Aamira's remaining facedown and "Doom Petal Countdown" on her field. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels